


Claiming

by ilcuoreardendo



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Aggressive Garak, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Exploration, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Reluctant Julian, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's an old story: one wants more, the other is reluctant. </p>
<p>
  <i>This is the first time Garak’s broached the topic while naked, in bed. Which, Julian decides, is not at all fair.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claiming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted at my [Tumblr](http://ilcuoreardendo-fic.tumblr.com), in a slightly different form.

* * *

 

It’s becoming a…not an _argument_ , exactly, but a…minor point of contention in the progression of their relationship.

Though this _is_ the first time Garak’s broached the topic while naked, in bed. Which, Julian decides, is not at all fair. It’s hard enough to maintain his concentration when Garak gives him that smile—the half-maniacal one that promises a very thorough fucking—let alone when his lover’s following up on it.

Lying, sweat damp and panting, on the bed, with Garak next to him looking the very picture of dignity and cool patience, Julian has absolutely no defenses when his lover starts in on the subject.

“I have explored every inch of you,” Garak says against his ear. “Tasted every hollow,” the Cardassian’s warm, rough tongue laps at his carotid pulse. “Every nook,” a lick to the hollow of his throat, and “every sweet spot on your body,” teeth scrape a sensitive nipple.

Julian groans.  
  
A sharp nip at Julian’s lower lip. “I’ve fucked your mouth.”

And Garak seems to be feeling particularly vulgar this evening, Julian thinks, before thoughts stutter as he’s pulled to straddle his lover’s hips.

“I’ve fucked you with my fingers.” Fingertips ghost along the cleft of his ass, the top of his tailbone, the base of his spine. Julian trembles, swallows, closes his eyes.

“You’ve even,” Garak continues, that sleek, sly smile of his obvious in the roll of his voice, “let me climax on your beautiful face.” He brushes the back of his fingers across Julian’s rapidly heating cheek. “And yet, you deny me this last part of you….”

“Your cock’s a lot bigger than your fingers,” Julian says, when he finds his voice.

Garak stills, then he continues his stroking. “You’re worried about the fit? Dear, remember who you’re talking to,” Garak says.  
  
“Really? A tailoring joke? Now?”

Garak doesn’t answer, slides his thumb across Julian’s mouth and Julian flicks his tongue out, feels pleasant heat at Garak’s gasp. Those nimble fingers are sensitive. A throaty chuckle as Garak’s forefinger taps his temple and Julian opens his eyes to find the Cardassian smiling brightly. “Still, it’s a problem most easily solved.”  
  
Then Julian’s on his back, caged by Garak’s limbs. The Cardassian’s face is half in shadow, his eyes shuttered, dark, hungry; his cock has everted and lies hot and damp between Julian’s thighs, nestled against his scrotum. For a moment, Julian think things are going to go further than they have before. But Garak shifts, brings their erections together, and locks his broad, strong fingers around both of them. Julian hisses, arches his back and Garak, as he leans down to bite the juncture of Julian’s neck and shoulder, makes a promise. “And we will solve it. Another night.”


End file.
